The present invention relates to a tape dispenser for the mounting and dispensing of an adhesive tape.
In conventional tape dispensers, an adhesive tape roll is commonly placed on a dispenser in a vertical position. This utilizes much more space that the space of a tape dispenser can not be fully utilized.